This invention relates generally to arithmetic teaching devices and specifically to an improved arithmetic teaching device which provides a display panel useful in motivating a student to learn the proper answers to arithmetic problems encountered with addition, subtraction, multiplication or division. The display itself which is actuated by a keyboard displays the numerals of the problem in addition to the operative or type of problem being solved. The correct answer will be provided on the display after a predetermined time delay to allow the student time to mentally form an answer before having the benefit of the displayed correct answer.
In the prior art there are disclosed many teaching devices of an electro-mechanical nature which have a plethora of display features allowing the student to match the correct answer to his own selected answer. The instant invention introduces a time factor into the teaching process which creates a competitive learning, testing situation, reducing the answer response time available to the student which might otherwise allow him to use other means such as counting on his fingers to reach the answer. The time competition stimulates and motivates the memorization of the proper answer from immediate recall or reinforcement when the proper answer is then shown on the display. If the student recalls the correct answer before it is displayed, he then achieves the satisfaction of knowing that he "beat the machine". Variable time settings for withholding the answer display have been provided to accommodate students at various levels of mathematical competence.